Get the Rare Treasure and Defeat the Heartless
They made it and saw a lot of Treasures, and they saw a Royal Treasure Omi: There. That one should do it. Then Sylvester is spying on them Daffy: Alright. Those guys will be so happy for this! Ace: Sure look valuable. Omi: That's right. Now let's get that chest! Clay: We have to keep Roy Bean bottled up or he's gonna destroy the world! Then saw Daffy looking at the Jewel Raimundo: Hey! Snap out of it! Daffy! Then everything is dark and Heartless has appeared Daffy: This is why I deserve this? They are fighting and they defeated them Ace: That's all of them. Let's go! They take the Royal Treasure and left the Temple of Wonder. Hours Later They went back and nobody's here Raimundo: Hello? Sylvester: (Voice) I'm tell you give me that Chest! Pandabubba: (Voice) Now way! We are trading this Treasure and cannot let you have it! They saw Sylvester chasing Pandabubba and the others Sylvester: I'll take that! Muffin: That's our! Sylvester: Give it back! Katnappé: Never! Then Sylvester got it Sylvester: It's all mine now! Then Jack grab it Ace: Way a go! Wile: Look out! He got hit by a Wall Sylvester: Nice try, Kid. Just wait till I get Roy Bean free! He's gonna make one beauty of a heartless! Then they hear something Dojo: I'm.... BACK! Guys! It's been a while! Guys! You toughest Xioalin Warrior, you! Traveling can get so lonely without a friend. To think I left you alone and Dragon-less... Oh, the HUMANITY! Hey, Omi, you look so tall? Aw, of course, what am I saying? You guys got a new temple now! I can just picture it... Wait, tell me. Am I being a leader? Just a big yellow pest? Aw, who cares, you guys! I'm just so glad to SEE you! Omi: Dojo. We're over hwre. He Realized he got the wrong person Dojo: My Bad. Sylvester: Ill teach you guys to make a fool out of me! Time for Plan B! I'm finishing you guys off right now! He Summon his Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated it Sylvester: Darn it! You guys made fail me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet! He escaped Hour later They put the Chest in the Safe Hours Later Jack: Just give me another chance. Alright. Dojo: I don't know, Kimiko. Do you think that we can trust him? Kimiko: Oh, I think Jack Spicer shown that means well. Dojo: Okay, you're probably right. Ace: And how much trouble can one evil genius cause? Dojo: You just might have a point there, Kid. Kimiko: What happen next, Ace? Ace: Well, it was great seeing you all... but we still need to find My Team and my Ancestor. I guess we're moving on now. Dojo: Hope you find them. Ace: Me, too. Daffy: Um, where's Raimundo? Raimundo: I think he left to find Clay. Omi: They'll be back by now. Dojo: Raimundo and Clay can't miss Ace's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a minute! He left Raimundo: Clay! Guys! Stop him! They stop and he's holding a Jewel Daffy: What's that? Raimundo: He must have stole it from the Temple of Wonder. Daffy: Give me that! He grab it and looked at it Wile: I got a bad feeling about this. Daffy: Ack! Who needs it! He pretend to throw the Jewel away, and Clay saw it on his hand Clay: You still holding it! Daffy: Oh! I think it's stuck! Then the Jewel is Glowing, Ace know what to do he put his sword down and it create a Loonatic Symbol, the Jewel is Glowing and create a Symbol, he aim his Sword and he got it Raimundo: Whoa! What was that? Ace: I think it's time for us to go. Kimiko: Well, you be back? Ace: We will. I promise! Meanwhile A road Runner is at the City and he saw a Brown Bunny, he's heading to the Portal and it disappeared, he look down. And heard a Whistle. He saw a Portal and he went there Meanwhile Lexi got a new outfit and look at the City Lexi: Maybe... waiting isn't good enough. Ken: (Voice) My thought's exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. He appeared Ken: One of life's little rules. Got it memorised? Lexi: Who are you? Ken: Ken. I happen to be an acquaintance of Ace's. Why don't we boxes him? Lexi: ...And? Then a Road Runner appeared, and then a Dusk appeared, then a Portal appeared Ken: We've got something in common, Lexi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey... I feel like we're friends already. Lexi left to the Portal Lexi: I think I don't trust you! She and Road Runner are here in a Unknown Portal Lexi: What is this place? She saw a Light Portal, she went there with Road Runner and she saw a Black Coated Person, and then she got teleported away Hours Later Fowlmouth: Are you Alright? Lexi wake up Hamton: You and Road Runner came out of the Portal. And you nearly gave us a Heart attack!